


overflow

by bloodroots



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bladder Control, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, I think that’s all the tags, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Safewords, Watersports, Wet & Messy, a rose quartz one to be specific, but he’s not actually a fox, for like a few seconds, just briefly mentioned, kind of, minimal, not used, sungjin calls younghyun kit bc he’s a fox y’know, technically both, this is bad let me warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodroots/pseuds/bloodroots
Summary: they were new to this, eager but nervous about dirtying up the mattress or couch or carpet so, for now, they stayed in the bathroom.younghyun would sit, stand, or kneel in the bathtub while sungjin would stand a few feet away and watch, instructing younghyun on when he should choke down more water from the faucet and how much.they had only tried it a few times by now, but sungjin thought it was safe to say he was pretty confident in his ability to tell when his baby had reached his limits for the evening.but tonight would be a little different.ORyounghyun and sungjin try piss play
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 69





	overflow

**Author's Note:**

> there is a SEVERE lack of younghyun/sungjin content so i decided to both help fix that and scar some of you in the process 
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> it’s like 1 am i barely proofread this don’t come for me unless there’s like a HUGE mistake that prevents the fic from making sense or if i used the wrong your

“can’t-can’t ho-hold it i-“ younghyun whimpered, pressing the heel of his palm against his dick to help stop himself from leaking. 

“you can, baby. i know you can. just ten more minutes and then you can let go for me.” sungjin said, not budging from his spot in front of the door. 

they were new to this, eager but nervous about dirtying up the mattress or couch or carpet so, for now, they stayed in the bathroom. usually, younghyun would sit, stand, or kneel in the bathtub while sungjin would stand a few feet away and watch, instructing younghyun on when he should choke down more water from the faucet and how much. they had only tried it a few times by now, but sungjin thought it was safe to say he was pretty good at being able to tell when his baby had reached his limits for the evening. 

but tonight would be a little different. 

younghyun whined again but nodded all the same, his head lolling around on his shoulders as he slipped further and further into his headspace, his fingers and toes beginning to feel bubbly as his brain fogged over. he almost lost himself in the feeling until he felt himself leak the smallest drop onto his tummy, his muscles immediately tensing up again to prevent it from happening again. 

they hadn’t discussed exactly _what_ would happen if younghyun wasn’t able to hold as long as sungjin told him to, but not knowing exactly sent a hot spike down younghyun’s spine as his brain painted him a few scenarios. sungjin could tell younghyun was starting to slip again, so he decided to speed up the process a little. 

sungjin walked over to the tub, kneeling down next to it so he and younghyun were at eye level. sungjin’s big brown eyes stared into younghyun’s glassy ones, the younger instantly mesmerised by the glittering pupils in front of him. 

“four more minutes, sweetheart. you okay? need to colour out?” sungjin asker, hands reaching out to pet through younghyun’s hair. 

it took a few moments and several aborted attempts as speaking before younghyun got the words out. 

“n-no, no, daddy. i’m do-doin’ okay. i’m being good, right? right, da-dad-daddy? your....your good kit?” younghyun gasped out, firmly pressing his thighs together as his bladder pulsed aggressively. sungjin smiled and leaned forward to kiss the younger’s head, knowing younghyun had dropped fully into his sub space and needed a lot more physical contact and reassurance than before. 

“oh, baby, of course you are. so beautiful and smart and good, so fucking good, all for me. i’m so lucky to have you, kit.” 

sungjin knew exactly what he’d done when younghyun whined as he slipped that much further into subspace at the pet name. he beamed at the praise, puckering his lips up for a kiss. sungjin chuckled but indulged him, pressing a handful of kisses to the younger’s lips. younghyun always tasted like mint or mango, both courtesies of the lip balms he carried around everywhere he went. something about the combination made sense on younghyun, and it tasted even better. 

“three and a half minutes, baby. time to scoot over and let daddy in.” sungjin said, standing up and taking a packet of lube out of his pocket, quickly taking off the rest of his clothes.

younghyun shuffled toward the front of the tub, facing forward so sungjin could slip in behind him. when the older was settled, younghyun slowly, slowly lifted himself up to sit on sungjin’s lap, throwing his legs over sungjin’s own. this was their favourite position, sungjin’s for having his boy spread open and easily accessible and younghyun for not being able to close his legs unless his daddy let him. the reminder sent a shiver down his spine.

“good job, kit. you’re doing **such** a good job, i love you.” sungjin cooed, rubbing his hands up and down younghyun’s thighs as the younger shivered and squirmed. 

“hur-hurry daddy, puh- _pleeeeease_!” younghyun whimpered, throwing his arms back to wrap around sungjin’s neck, his fingers gently holding onto the older’s hair. 

“patience, pet. two more minutes and then you can show me what a good little kit you are, hmm?” sungjin soothed, stamping kisses onto younghyun’s neck. younghyun whined again, nodding. 

sungjin’s hand splayed out on the younger’s thigh, the other trailing down past younghyun’s hard cock, down, down until his fingers brushed over the smooth rose quartz plug pushed deep into the younger, smiling to himself before harshly pushing down on the plug. 

“a-AH! _da- **daddy**_!” younghyun shrieked indignantly, his toes curling and fingernails digging into sungjin’s nape. 

“you always make such pretty noises for me, kit. so, so pretty. i wonder what other sounds we can get out of that pretty throat of yours.” sungjin mused, making the younger moan.

“sing for me, sweetheart.” sungjin whispered, his fingers curling around the edge of the plug, gently tugging it out. 

younghyun squirmed and kicked, throwing his head back and whining as the heavy quartz plug was pulled out of him, brushing over his sensitive walls and prostate before his body finally let it go. younghyun’s body tensed and settled against the older, the boy panting from the exertion before he was squealing and locking his muscles up again. 

“i know, i know, baby, daddy’s hurrying. just need a little more lube, can’t have my little pet hurt when he’s been so _good_ for me.” sungjin crooned, relishing in the keen it pulled from his lover. 

sungjin made quick work of slicking himself up and spreading the rest on younghyun’s already wet hole, shallowly dipping his fingers into the loose rim to get another squeal. he chuckled, wrapping an arm around younghyun’s chest and over his hips, avoiding the younger’s incredibly hard cock. slowly, sungjin pushed inside of younghyun, shushing the younger as he did so until he was fully inside. 

sungjin took a moment to run his palms up and down younghyun’s skin again, partially to ground him and partially to make him whimper as sungjin’s hand brushed over his lower tummy, the skin there taut and distended as his bladder throbbed. 

“need-nee-need to _go_ , daddy! _ple- **ease**_!” younghyun sobbed, fingers woven into sungjin’s hair as the he moved his hands under younghyun’s thighs, holding the younger up a little so he could move his hips more easily. 

“thirty seconds, kit, you can hold it. be my good pet, hold it just a little longer for daddy, okay?” 

younghyun sobbed again but nodded all the same, turning his head to press his face into sungjin’s neck. sungjin grunted as he tentatively thrusted into his lover, the small sound he got in return spurring him into action. 

seconds later, sungjin had set a decent pace of fucking up into younghyun. the older willed his ears to push past the sound of his thighs slapping against younghyun’s backside and focus on the noises he was making, cataloging every whine and moan for a later time. 

“ten more seconds, pet. i’m gonna count you down and when i get to zero, you can let go, okay?” sungjin brought a hand up to wrap around younghyun’s cock, using the excess precum leaking from the tip to help the slide. 

“uh-uh huh, yes, da-daddy! i can wai-wait!” 

“thatta boy, hyunie. make me proud.” 

younghyun nodded, harshly biting down on his lip as sungjin’s thrusts increased in strength. the backs of younghyun’s thighs burned from the constant slapping but he didn’t care, the feeling of his daddy’s cock rubbing unforgivingly against his prostate and his hand on his cock, twisting and pulling just how he liked had younghyun’s vision swimming, his head foggy as he heard his daddy counting down. 

“10..”

“9..”

“8...you’re almost there, baby, just a little longer...”

“7..”

“6..”

“5....halfway, darling. you’re being so good for me, so tight and perfect..”

“4..”

“3..”

“2..”

“1..”

“0...that’s it, that’s it, kit. cum for me, cum for daddy, kit. get daddy’s hand all messy, _that’s it_. oh, you look so _beautiful_ when you cry for me, baby.” sungjin cooed, his hand still pumping younghyun’s cum slick cock. 

younghyun had fat tears rolling down his cheeks, mewls falling past his lips as his hips tried thrusting up into the torturous pleasure of his daddy’s hand and away from it at the same time. fortunately, only seconds later did that familiar burning in his hips flare back up. 

“daddy! go-gonna make a-a m-me-mess!” younghyun cried, his whole body shaking. 

“that’s okay, baby, i want you to. i want you to make a mess for me. get _aaaaaall_ messy for daddy, kit. you’ve earned it, did so good for me today. my favourite baby, so perfect. make a mess. let go for me, kit.” 

that was all it took, younghyun’s bladder finally relaxing as piss ran out of the tip of his cock and over sungjin’s fist, pooling on his stomach and running over his hips and dripping onto sungjin before running down the tub drain. younghyun thrashed and screamed as sungjin’s arm held him down, tears still flowing as sungjin’s hand finally started to slow it’s pumping as the stream of piss onto younghyun’s stomach died down to a slight trickle. 

“gimme all of it, baby. be a good pet and give me every drop.” sungjin said, letting go of younghyun’s dick and scooping up some of the mix of cum and piss on younghyun’s stomach before shoving two of the wet fingers in the younger’s mouth. 

younghyun moaned loudly around the fingers, his hips bucking a few more times as a few weak spurts of piss came out of him before his whole body went boneless against the older. the two laid there in the tub for what felt like hours, younghyun catching his breath and sungjin talking him down, giving him kisses and praises as he slowly took out his fingers and pulled his softened cock out of younghyun’s thoroughly stretched hole. 

when younghyun had finally come back down to earth a little, sungjin sat them up enough to reach the shower knobs and turn on the spray. he set the water to a decent level of scalding and let the spray wash away any trace of what had just happened. 

younghyun mewled and purred in sungjin’s arms, snuffling his face into the older’s neck as he shifted around to feel comfortable on the other man. 

“ _hey_ , don’t fall asleep on me, sugar. we have to get you rinsed off and in bed so you can rest.” sungjin said softly, petting younghyun’s side. 

“just a _little_ longer, daddy. _please_?” younghyun asked shyly, his eyes big and glossy. 

and who was sungjin to say no to such a pretty pet. 

**Author's Note:**

> there will be no kink shaming in the comments no i do not take constructive criticism, argue with your mother <3


End file.
